Forever
by Draxlry
Summary: PruCan: Canada and Prussia face tragedy.


Fire. There was fire all around him. The ground was stained with blood, and the mud and ash ground was strewn with the footprints of military boots. As he looked around, Canada gasped in surprise at the horror that was before him. Left, right, every direction he looked was a hellish sight. It appeared that there had been a battle. But between whom was the quarrel?

In the distance Matthew saw the limp figure of a man laying upon the ashes and blood. Suddenly, the cause of the battle didn't matter anymore. _Oh maple, I hope he's okay, _he thought, and he began to run towards the man. It seemed to him that he had been running for an eternity; tripping and stumbling all along the way, getting his boots stuck in the mud. By the time he was close enough to make out any defining features he was covered head to toe in filth.

The first thing he noticed was the hair. His heart dropped. The man had silver hair. _Gilbert...no! Oh no, please don't let it be him. Oh please, God! _Canada started to sprint, as fast as was physically possible. _It is him! No! No no, please...!_

Upon reaching the mangled body of his lover Matthew dropped to his knees. He then realized how bad the damage really was. Prussia had multiple gunshot wounds, and what looked like a broken leg. Tears were streaming down Canada's small childlike face. "Gilbert! Gilbert, wake up, please!"

Prussia's red eyes slowly fluttered open. He could barely speak, and he often paused to cough up blood. "Birdie? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Gil look at yourself! What happened!" It was getting more and more difficult for Matthew to form audible words, as he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"There was... a war. I didn't want you... to get involved, so I didn't tell you." Prussia reached up and wiped a stray tear off of Canada's soft cheek. "I love you... far too much for me to allow you getting hurt." Matthew's heart was up in his throat.

Locking eyes with the injured man, Matthew confessed, "I love you too." They paused, as if sharing some unspoken promise. The moment was broken when Gilbert again began to cough. "Come on, we have to get you some help."

Canada started to look around for anybody that could possibly assist them, and he witnessed the mangled, bloodied corpses of Kumajiro and Gilbird. The tears wouldn't stop coming. He couldn't see anybody for miles. "Help!" he screamed. "Anybody! Please help!" He looked back down into his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry... There's nobody here. I'm so sorry. I'm useless. I can't help you..." More uncontrollable sobbing wracked his body.

"No you're not," Gilbert replied weakly. Matthew took his hand. "You've taught me... so many things. How to love... how to care about others beside myself." The pool of blood was slowly expanding around him, and his speech was getting softer and more ragged. "I've enjoyed every second of our time together..."

"No, that sounds like goodbye. You aren't going anywhere! You can't leave me! You can't! I don't know what I'd do with myself!" Matthew's tears were now soaking into the blood-stained fabric of Gilbert's uniform. They flowed like an unstoppable river of sadness.

"Matthew Williams, will you... marry m-" He couldn't finish his proposal, for he was choking on his own blood. He went out in a coughing fit, and he died there, laying in his lovers arms.

They laid there for a while, Matthew not wanting to ever let go of the man he was smitten with. His heart was overrun with horrid despair and sorrow. Nothing in the world could stop the sobbing. All Matthew felt now was unfathomable sadness for his lost love.

After what seemed like an eternity of tears, Canada took the gun from his dead love's belt. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'll stay with you forever." With tears in his eyes and sorrow in his chest, he pressed the gun into his temple. "Forever..."

He pulled the trigger...and then he woke up. Sweating and breathing heavily, Matthew's eyes flew open in fright. He very suddenly sat up and began to cry. He was so terrified, that he started whimpering. The sleeping person next to him started, and he rolled over to see what was wrong.

"Birdie?" Gilbert suddenly realized that his lover was crying. "Birdie, what's the matter?"

Calming his heart and slowing his breathing, Canada sighed in relief. _It was only a nightmare. A terrible, horrifying nightmare. _"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, as long as you're with me."

"I'll always be with you," Gilbert replied with a loving smile. He reached over and held Matthew's hand in his own. "Forever."


End file.
